The invention relates to a stator for an electric machine, having a stator body and a ground contact which is electronically connected to the stator body, where the stator body is arranged in a motor housing made of plastic material.
When using small electric drives, the electromagnetic compatibility frequently plays a role in regards to other electrical equipment. Through the radiation produced by the alternating electromagnetic field during the commutation of electric motors, a sender is built that is able to disrupt other mechanisms. The perturbation potential could be mitigated by adding a metallic housing around the motor, which is a measure that is associated with additional weight and a not insignificant rise in costs.
Therefore it is mandatory in many applications that the stator body of the stator can be electrically grounded. This is normally done via a ground contact, which can, for example, be found directly on the stator body or arranged in the area of the slot insulation and, if applicable, is also accessible outside the motor housing. The ground contact or a grounding wire is, for example, bolted or welded to the stator body. However, this type of fastening extends beyond the outer periphery of the stator body, which makes the installation in a motor housing more difficult, or, as the case may be, that additional space is required. Through the increased size of the stator, it is possible that the motor in which it is located is also too large to be suitable for certain applications.